A heterogeneous network can be configured to include various types of access nodes such as a macro access node, a micro access node, a pico access node, a femto access node, etc. In some heterogeneous networks, a wireless device at the edge of an access node coverage area can experience signal interference when frequencies are re-used by neighboring access nodes. Such interference may occur, for instance, at the edges of the access nodes due to overlapping with other access nodes. Such inter-cell interference (ICI) may degrade data transmission near coverage area edges, reducing data throughput and spectral efficiency to wireless devices near a coverage area edge. Existing methods to mitigate interference such as inter-cell interference coordination (ICIC) or scheduling schemes comprising almost blank subframes (ABS) require repeated communication between the cells, which increases overhead, or lose capacity due to muting resource blocks that could otherwise be used to carry traffic.